


Undisclosed Desires

by estebansraybans



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry..., POV First Person, Shameless (?) Soccerporn, awkward first person POV, um...porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estebansraybans/pseuds/estebansraybans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from song of the same name by Muse</p>
<p>I wrote this ages ago. Probably a year ago. And it's just...yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from song of the same name by Muse
> 
> I wrote this ages ago. Probably a year ago. And it's just...yeah.

I heard the door creak open and I glanced at my watch. _Mr. Arbeloa must be home from training._

 I turned to the beautiful little girl playing with her doll on the floor next to me, “Alba, your daddy is home!” I said excitedly. “Let’s go see him!”

She held her arms up and opened and shut her little fists until I scooped her up in my arms. I kissed her on the cheek and she giggled and clapped her chubby hands together happily. I walked into the kitchen and found Alvaro Arbeloa standing in front of the fridge, chugging water from a plastic bottle.

“Good afternoon, Sir” I smiled.

“Esperanza, you’ve been Alba’s nanny for almost a year now…you can call me Alvaro” he laughed softly and flashed me a million dollar smile.

My heart jumped in my chest. I was an idiot for taking this position when I was well aware of the things I dreamed about doing to Alvaro Arbeloa. But my best friend Lena talked me into it. I honestly don’t regret it, I absolutely adore Alba...and it’s been a pleasure watching her grow. Carlota and Alvaro were nothing but kind to me, and even offered to have me live in the guest house so I didn’t have to drive there every day, but I respectfully declined.

“Good afternoon, Alvaro”

He closed the fridge, “that’s better”

I gently set Alba down on her feet and she clumsily made her way over to see him. He bent down and picked her up high above his head and then pulled her back down into a loving embrace. Alba giggled in delight and kissed him on the cheek. Alvaro’s face lit up whenever he was around Alba, it’s like he was a whole different man. It was so sweet, it hurt.

“Well, now that you’re home, I guess I’ll be going…” I turned to walk out of the kitchen.

“Actually Esperanza…could you stay a while longer? I’m in desperate need of a shower, I skipped out on that after practice. I just wanted to come home and see my little princess.” He said, planting a kiss on Alba’s forehead.

I smiled and nodded my head “of course, mister…I mean, Alvaro”

He handed Alba back over to me and grinned “thanks, I won’t be long”

I cradled his precious daughter in my arms and tickled her tummy playfully, “take your time”.

I carried Alba back into the living room and decided to start tidying up a bit. I didn’t realize her and I had made such a mess today. I was bent over stacking up a pile of children’s books when I heard a cough come from behind me. I turned around and found Alvaro leaning up against the wall wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts slung dangerously low on his hips. His hair was still wet from the shower and little beads of water were glinting off his toned chest. My jaw dropped, and so did the stack of books I had been holding.

Alvaro laughed and started walking towards me. He started helping me pick up the books, and my hands began to shake. I couldn’t have him so close to me. I could feel his hot breath on my skin, I could smell his shampoo and deodorant; it was driving me crazy being so close, yet not being able to touch him. When he had gathered up all the books we both stood up, centimeters away from each other. His dark brown eyes locked with mine before traveling down and focusing on my breasts, which were incredibly close to falling out of my low-cut tank top.

He leaned in even closer and whispered into my ear “you know, you really shouldn’t wear tops like that. It might give someone the wrong idea.”

My heart quickened its pace, if that was even possible, and I looked up at him. “Someone like…?” I asked breathlessly.

He leaned down and kissed my neck just blow my ear, his soft lips barely caressing my skin, “me” he said softly.

Next thing I knew, his mouth was on mine, and the books we had just picked up were once again scattered all over the floor. I had no idea what was happening, but I knew that I liked it. My hand slid around to the back of his neck and I instinctively pulled him in and deepened the kiss. He had one hand tangled in my shoulder length brown hair and the other on my hip. His tongue forcefully parted my lips and began messaging mine while his hand snuck under my shirt travelled up the length of my torso until it came to rest on my breast. I moaned, which only made Alvaro more animated. His mouth soon left mine and he gently pulled on my hair and I let my head fall back as his started kissing my neck, occasionally flicking his tongue out and nipping at the sensitive skin.

“Alvaro…” I panted. “What…are you doing?”

“Don’t act like you haven’t wanted this as much as I have” he answered while leaving a trail of kisses on my collarbone.

“That’s not the point.” I gasped as his hand cupped my breast tighter. “You’re a married man, with a beautiful little girl.”

Alvaro was slowly making his way back up my neck, “Carlota won’t be home for a while…” he growled.

His lips found mine once again as he slid his hand out from underneath my shirt and untangled the other from my hair. He placed them both under my ass and easily picked me up. I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and threw my arms over his shoulders.

He started to carry me towards the stairs, “What about Alba?” I asked as he put his foot on the first step.

He glanced over at her watching Barney on TV, “She’ll be fine”.

Once in the bedroom he laid me down on the bed and wasted no time in taking my shirt and bra off. He looked at me and smiled before kissing his way down my neck, to my chest, paying special attention to each one of my breasts. He continued his downward journey, nipping and sucking at various places of my abdomen. He reached the top of my jeans and slowly undid the button and zipper. He began to pull them down and I quickly wiggled out of them. I was in nothing but my black lace panties. He looked up at me with a devilish grin before taking the top of my panties in his mouth and pulling them down with his teeth at an agonizing pace, never once breaking eye-contact with me. He grabbed my leg and grazed his jaw against my skin starting from my ankle all the way up, pausing at the various sensitive places to leave a kiss. When he reached my inner thigh, my breath caught in anticipation of what was about happen. His hands slowly slid up my thighs and around to the inside. He gently squeezed my skin and pulled my legs apart even further. He quickly slipped two fingers inside me, causing me to gasp. He began pumping, slowly at first and then picking up tempo. My one hand cupped my breast as the other grasped onto the sheets. As he picked up his pace and I got closer and closer to the edge I began to whimper.

He could tell I was close, and he suddenly stopped. He moved up to my mouth and crushed his lips against mine. “Not yet, querida”

                I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down onto the bed. Two can play this game…

                I let my nails trail down his chest, causing goosebumps to appear. I began kissing his toned abdomen making my way down to the waistband of his gym shorts. I slowly slipped two fingers underneath the elastic band near each of his hips and gently pulled down until they were all the way off, and he was fully exposed. I licked my lips and looked up at him through my eyelashes before slowly taking him in between my lips. I swirled my tongue around the tip before taking in as much of him as I could. I had never done anything like this before, but his groans spurred me on.

                “Oh FUCK” he bit at the word. “Esperanza…” he panted.

                I stopped and looked up at him innocently, “yes?” I batted my eyelashes.

                He grabbed me and threw me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me. “You fucking tease…”

                I was going to retort but at that moment he entered me, causing me to inhale sharply. He pounded into me before pulling out almost all the way and repeating. Moans and animalistic sounds escaped from my mouth with every thrust. I normally would have been mortified, but I could tell it was helping Alvaro along. I clawed at his strong shoulders as his hips continued clashing with mine.

                “Oh god….Alvaro…FUCK” were the only actual words I managed to get out. He looked me in the eyes before pressing his lips onto mine, and once again parting my lips with his tongue.

                “Esperanza…fuck si  baby” he growled into my ear as I got closer and closer to climax.

                It was coming…any second now. Alvaro pounded deep into me, hitting the spot and sending me over the edge. My muscles tensed up as ecstasy coursed throughout my body, out of breath and panting. A few moments later, Alvaro grunted as he came inside me. Immediately his body collapsed on top of mine. He was also panting and the sweat rolled off of him and intermixed with mine. He pulled out of me and rolled over next to me on the bed.

                When we both caught our breath he turned his head towards me and smiled. “You’re amazing, Esperanza”. I blushed, which was odd considering what we had just done. “You should probably get going though…Carlota will be home soon, and I’m gonna have to take another shower.”

                As the realization of what I just did settled into my mind, I began to panic. _You just fucked a married man. While his daughter was downstairs unattended…the daughter you get paid to take care of. What the fuck, Esperanza._ I scolded myself. I quickly grabbed my clothes and slipped them back on as Alvaro made his way towards the bathroom. I was just about to walk out when he stopped and turned towards me.

                “Don’t be late tomorrow” he winked and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
